Challenges of December
by ImaLateBloomer
Summary: Responses to prompts from Hades Lord of the Dead's 2012 December Calendar Challenge of Awesomeness. Rated T to be safe. My humble apologies for the delay in posting chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DECEMBER 1- THE DOCTOR**

**Prompt- The Doctor- from Wordweilder**

* * *

John H. Watson, MD knew his friend Sherlock Holmes was a brilliant man with a host of odd quirks and behaviors. The consulting detective often tested the limits of their friendship, but never went beyond them.

However, when Holmes was sick it was another matter entirely. No one else who knew him would believe that the man could whine moan and fuss like a small child. Watson gave him every assurance that he would not die. It was only a cold and would soon pass.

"How can you be certain that this malady will pass quickly?" the detective whined.

Watson sighed in annoyance, "Because I have seen many similar cases in my years of medical practice. Do you not trust me? I would not lie to you."

"I hope I shall live to see Christmas," Holmes moaned theatrically.

"If you pass away before the holiday, it will not be because of a cold!" the doctor told him.

I am going out now to attend to other patients. My orders for you are to lie still and rest. I will return as soon as possible." Watson walked out of Holmes' bedroom.

"Must you leave me now?" Holmes called out.

"Yes my friend, other patients need me," the doctor called back.

Holmes heard Watson mutter as he left 221B, "Primum non nocere. Primum non nocere. First do no harm." This phrase was all that kept the good doctor remaining a good friend to the sometimes infuriating, aggravating consulting detective.

**Primun non nocere- First do no harm is a principle of medical ethics. However the exact phrase is not found in the Hippocratic Oath as this writer has discovered. Where ever it comes from, it has kept Watson from ringing Holmes' neck! : )**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DECEMBER 2- SURNAMES**

**Prompt from Wordweilder- surnames**

Late on the second of December, I entered the Baker Street dwelling I shared with my friend Sherlock Holmes to find sprigs of holly on nearly every surface in the sitting room. It was bitterly cold outside and my whole body ached down to my bones. My only desire was to sit in my chair by the fireplace with a glass of brandy.

"Holmes, please explain to me why there are sprigs of holly everywhere in this room. No doubt it is decorative and appropriate for the season, but why so much of it?" I asked my friend.

He removed his pipe from between his teeth and answered, "I have been making a study of the origins of surnames and discovered that the origin of the Holmes family name comes from the Middle English word _holm_, meaning someone who lives next to a holly tree."

It now appeared that Holmes had embarked on the collection of obscure facts like other people collect butterflies or objects d'art. Could it be just for the sake of having them even if they served no apparent or practical purpose? Probably not, but I really had no desire to know why he had been making a study of surnames.

I did a sinful thing and lied to my friend (although it was not the first time) and said, "That's interesting." My secret wish was that Holmes would let the matter drop. For a while it appeared that my wish was granted for he became silent and started smoking his pipe once more.

The combination of silence, the fire and the brandy lulled me to sleep. I had the most bizarre dream. Holmes and I no longer resided at 221B Baker Street but under an enormous holly bush. Its sharp leaves stuck my face; there was no way to escape it. I awoke to find that my friend had stuck a sprig of holly behind my ear and it was indeed poking me in the face.

"Watson, your surname means "son of Walter", he told me.

I removed the holly sprig from behind my ear. "I'll hear no more of surnames, Holmes. I just had the most bizarre dream concerning a holly bush. I dare not contemplate what sort of dream" Watson, son of Walter", would produce!"

**Thanks for reading. On to the next prompt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DECEMBER 3- SNOWBALL FIGHT**

**Prompt from embrace the weird- snowball fight**

No one knew that when it came to a snow ball fight, sweet, long suffering Mrs. Hudson showed no mercy. She had learned her technique growing up with three brothers. There were many times she beat them at their own game and they would have bruises to prove it.

It had snowed late on December 2nd. The next morning all London was covered in a blanket of snow. It was perfect for a snowball fight. She had another secret. Every December, she and the Irregulars would have a no holds barred snowball fight in an alley near 221B. It was always planned for a day when both Holmes and Watson would be away.

This would be the perfect day. The detective was away working on a case and the doctor was making house calls to several patients with the flu.

Once her chores were completed, Mrs. Hudson bundled up with coat, hat, scarf and gloves. She was ready to meet the Irregulars in snowball combat.

The fight lasted for over an hour. The Irregulars were worn out, wet and tired.

"Oh please Mrs. Hudson, we give up! We're knackered. You win," one of the Irregulars named Wiggins told her breathlessly.

She smiled in triumph, her eyes twinkling. "Alright boys, until next December then."

Just then a tall, top hatted man passed by the alley. She knew exactly who it was without seeing his face. An opportunity had presented itself to her. It was too good to pass up.

Sherlock Holmes felt a hard, wet snowball splat against the back of his head and slide down his back. He stopped and then turned around to see the Irregulars standing there.

"Who did this?" Holmes bellowed.

"It weren't us sir. Honest. I swear," Wiggins told him. "It were Mrs. Hudson."

"I do not believe you Wiggins. Besides, she is nowhere to be seen."

Mrs. Hudson had hidden herself in the shadows at the back of the alley trying hard not laugh out loud.

**Naughty, naughty Mrs. Hudson! I bet she had fun hurling that snowball at Holmes! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DECEMBER 4- BAT**

**PROMPT FROM HADES LORD OF THE DEAD**

"Why Mrs. Hudson insists on decorating this house for Christmas, I do not understand!"Sherlock Holmes grumbled as he climbed the ladder that led into the attic to retrieve the decorations his landlady wanted.

Watson followed right behind him, holding a candle. "Because she enjoys doing it. You just don't want to go up in the attic because of the bat that lives there. "

Holmes turned around and glared at his friend. "I do not want to go in the attic because it's dark, dirty and full of cobwebs that get in my nose and mouth, not because of a bat."

The doctor shrugged. "If you say so Holmes. Come on, we'll never get the decorations downstairs if you don't go in the attic."

"Why should I go in there?"

"Because you are ahead of me on the ladder. Now would you please go on and get in there. The sooner you do, the sooner we will be finished."

"Oh, very well," the detective muttered.

Holmes was half way inside the attic when something that felt very much like a wing brushed pass his face. He swiped at it with his hand and then began a rapid backwards retreat down the ladder, almost causing Watson to fall.

When they were both off the ladder and on "solid ground", Holmes said, "Watson, we will go buy new decorations for Mrs. Hudson. I am not, repeat, I am not going up there again!"

"Very well my friend. However I must bring one thing to your attention." Watson pointed upwards. "You left the attic door open. Someone needs to go back up the ladder and close it."

"Yes, yes they do. Would you do it Watson?" Holmes pleaded.

"Alright Holmes!" Watson climbed back up the ladder and closed the attic door. When he was half way back down the ladder, something black streaked by his head. The bat was now loose. Heaven only knew what theatrics this would produce from Holmes!

The doctor said nothing about the creature being out of the attic. Both men went back to the sitting room. As Holmes approached the fireplace, he saw the bat perched on the arm of his chair. His eyes full of wide eyed terror, he back away and yelled, "Get it out of here! Now!"

Watson burst out laughing. "Holmes you get it out of here. You're the one that left the attic door open!"

Holmes ran and opened the front door. Then he returned to the sitting room, yelling "Shoo!" at the bat. It just sat there on the arm of his chair looking at him with its beady, little bat eyes. Holmes could have sworn it had a smile on its face.

**Well, we are all afraid of something. Who knew Holmes was afraid of bats? It has been pointed out to me that bats actually hang upside down. I guess I've taken a little literary license. The image of a bat perched on Holme's chair was too much to resist. :) Thanks for reading. On to the next prompt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DECEMBER 5**

**Prompt-**From Ennui Enigma - Watson gets even for the times Holmes kept him awake at night with his violin playing. Note- Mr. Pryce is my own creation.

* * *

John Watson stood in Mr. Pryce's music shop trying to make a very important decision. The choice of which musical instrument to purchase was difficult. He wanted one that would be the most effective for his purposes.

The flute- Too sweet and gentle.

The piccolo- Too ear piercing, meaning his own ears.

The trumpet- Too brassy and bright.

The oboe- Too…..something, not quite sure.

The clarinet- Too mellow sounding.

The French horn- Mmm…has possibilities

The tuba- Ah yes, that's the one. Perfect!

"I have made my decision. Mr. Pryce, I will take the tuba," he declared.

"Very well Dr. Watson, I didn't know you played the tuba."

"I don't Mr. Pryce."

The shop owner was puzzled. "If you don't play the tuba, do you need lessons? I will be happy to find someone to instruct you."

"No, that won't be necessary for my purposes, "Watson informed him.

Mr. Pryce was curious as to his customer's purpose for the tuba, but he said nothing. He was in business to sell musical instruments, not to inquire about how they would be used.

Watson made it home to 221B Baker Street just minutes before his friend, Sherlock Holmes returned from a visit to Scotland Yard. The good doctor squirreled away the tuba in the recesses of the wardrobe in his bedroom.

Holmes was in a particularly pensive mood and did not say one word to his friend for the remainder of the day.

Due to Holmes' mood, a nocturnal violin "concert" was almost guaranteed. Watson would be ready this time.

* * *

Strains of mournful music assaulted the doctor's ears around midnight. He got out of bed and took the tuba out of his wardrobe. He looked at the thing and realized he really had no idea how to play it. After several minutes, he figured out that blowing into the tuba required a good lung capacity. His first attempt sounded like a dying moose.

Watson took a deep breath and blew into the tuba again. This time the sound was deep. He tried it once more and was pleased with his third attempt.

The violin music ceased for a brief moment. He blew into the tuba again, sustaining the note as long as he could. Watson finally had to stop to take a breath.

Holmes resumed playing his violin. By this time, Watson was confident of his ability with the tuba. He could not play a tune on it, but he could use it to good effect. And he did for several minutes, making long, low half moaning, and half groaning sounds with the thing.

The violin music stopped this time for good. Watson had just enough time to hide the tuba back in the wardrobe before Holmes burst in the room.

"Watson, I have heard the sound of a gigantic beast! Please help me find it and get it out of this house!"

The doctor burst out laughing an opened the door to his wardrobe. He pointed at tuba. "No need to search for it. It is here."

For some time after that, there were no nocturnal violin concerts at 221B Baker Street.

**Watson has gotten the better of Holmes with his violin playing in the middle of the night. Well, at least for a little while. All I could think of when I wrote this were two words from **_**Hound of the Baskervilles; **_**"gigantic hound."**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DECEMBER 6**

**Prompt- **From I'm Nova - Love is...

Post- Reichenbach

What is love? The question is as old as humankind. Love is a motivator, a driving force for so many things people do.

Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, ruminated on this question in the middle of a night in early December. During the Christmas season, people seemed talk about love, peace and goodwill much more.

His thoughts went back to that moment at the Reichenbach Falls. In order to protect John Watson, he had faked his own death.

If you care about someone, what lengths will you go to protect them? Even if you know if will cause them great heartache to think you are dead.

And what of your own heartache? To be separated from your dearest companion voluntarily for three long years?

If that act of protecting Watson at the Reichenbach Falls was not love, then what is love?

**I apologize for the brevity of this chapter , which is partly the result of a difficult day for this writer. However, sometimes a lot of words are not necessary.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DECEMBER 7**

**Prompt from Lemon Zinger** - Use this line: "We had to whisper to avoid being heard, and even then I feared at any moment we would be caught and killed."

Watson and I had been hiding in a dark and cramped wardrobe for hours, hardly daring to breathe much less talk. We had to whisper to avoid being heard, and even then I feared at any moment we would be caught and killed.

My friend sighed and said softly, "Holmes, I fear I am getting a cramp in my right leg from sitting in such an awkward position for so long. I may cry out in pain without thinking."

There was little I could do to alleviate his problem. My only hope was that his leg cramp would not be so severe that he could not bear it quietly.

The sound of someone entering the room caught our attention. We both froze, barely breathing. I could tell by the person's footsteps that it was either a child or a small woman. A hand was upon the wardrobe door.

It was opened only a small amount, but enough to reveal the face of a small boy. He reached inside. Watson and I back away into the far corner of the wardrobe. Although it was quite dark, I could make out the movement of the child's hand as her grasped at one thing and then another.

It was then that I felt Watson twitch; the cramp he had feared seized him. Before he could cry out, I threw my hand over his mouth and discovered he had incredibly sharp teeth. In an instant, my friend had thrown his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I was now experiencing my own kind of pain.

Thankfully, the boy chose that moment to close the door and leave the room. Once he was gone, we removed our hands from each other's mouths and relaxed.

"Holmes, I am terribly sorry I bit you. It was just a natural defense mechanism," Watson whispered.

I flexed my throbbing hand and hissed, "No permanent damage done, but that is the very last time I will ever play Hide and Seek with a client's children!"

"Yes, they take this game quite seriously," my friend remarked with a chuckle.

**Please forgive me, but a bit of silliness over took me as I approached the end.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DECEMBER 8 **

**Prompt- **From The Inner Titan - What would happen if Holmes cooked up some merry mischief involving Watson, a coat, and the Baker Street Irregulars?

* * *

"No, he didn't say that. Mr. Holmes wouldn't have asked us to do that. You're making that up, you are."

"I'm telling you he did. Now are you going to help me do it or not? Are you a coward?"

"No, I'm not and if you say that again, I'll bash your nose in!"

"Alright, alright you're not a coward. Come on then, let's go see Mr. Holmes."

Two of Holmes' Baker Street Irregulars knocked on the front door of 221B. Mrs. Hudson answered and quickly ushered them inside and led them up to the sitting room where the detective awaited them.

He beckoned the boys into the sitting room. "Now this is what I want you to do."

* * *

"It's dark in here. Can't see a thing. I can't breathe."

"Be quiet now! You'll spoil the surprise and Mr. Holmes won't like that at all."

"I do hope Dr. Watson comes home soon. We've been in here for hours!"

"No we haven't. It's only been a few minutes."

The front door opened. Holmes greeted Watson at the door. "Come in, come in my friend and warm yourself. It is most frightfully cold outside."

"Yes Holmes, you are quite right. A brandy and a chair by the fire would be most welcome. First I must hang up my coat."

"A glass of brandy will be waiting for you when you come into the sitting room." Holmes left his friend standing in front of the closet and went into the sitting room.

Watson opened the closet door and reached for hanger on which to place his coat. He found the hanger was placed in his hand. That was puzzling, but he shrugged and put the coat on the hanger. Before he could put the hanger on a peg in the closet, it was taken from him. Now that was too much!

Watson entered the sitting room to find a glass of brandy sitting on the small table beside his chair. His friend was contentedly smoking a pipe.

"Holmes, what in the deuce are you up to? My coat seems to have hung itself up in the closet."

"Watson, my friend, it is a new invention of mine; the automatic coat hanging closet."

The sound of the two Irregulars' laughter filled the house.

"Holmes you have gone too far this time!" Watson huffed.

With an innocent expression, Holmes said, "I have no idea what you mean."

Watson sat down with brandy in hand. "Oh yes, you most certainly do. Be wary my friend, I will not soon forget this." He smiled at Holmes, but there was a mischevious gleam in his eyes.

**I hope Holmes rewarded the two Irregulars well for their part in this bit of mischief!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DECEMBER 9**

**Prompt- **From The Inner Titan - Mistletoe... we all hate it. But how far must one go to be rid of it all?

Sherlock Holmes had assumed many disguises in his career. However, this was the first time that he had found himself on perched on the tree limb quite a long way from the ground. He must play the part of a gardener. The master of the house had instructed him to get rid of the copious amount of mistletoe that had attached itself to the branches of this particular tree. Then he was to proceed and work on the remaining trees on the estate.

Mistletoe is a parasitic plant. It puts it roots into living tree branches, obtaining both nutrients and water from its host. Ridding this tree of mistletoe was in a way as difficult as ridding society of criminals. Cut it off in one place and it would seem to multiply in another.

He started sawing a rather large limb, mindful that his goal was to eliminate the parasite without causing harm to the tree, rather like trying to stay alive while in pursuit of a criminal.

Holmes continued his work on the tree until the last limb that contained mistletoe had been cut down from the tree. He descended the tree and glanced at the pile of limbs now lying on the ground. Then he headed towards the next tree and saw that its limbs contained twice as much mistletoe as the first one.

The plant, like crime, could never be completely eliminated.

**I give my apologies for this brief rambling. Mistletoe is truly hard to get rid of. I had to conclude this chapter before it took over my brain! **

**Thanks for reading this drabble!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DECEMBER 10**

**Prompt- **From Spockologist – Mistake

Anger is a wind which blows out the lamp of the mind. – Robert Ingersoll, American lawyer and orator (1833-1899)

Once the words have left your mouth, you cannot take them back no matter how much you regret saying them. They hang in the air, their vibrations continue long after the sound of them has faded away.

Angry words had passed between Holmes and Watson. What had been said now seemed of no great consequence. In fact, it was difficult for both of them to remember why the words had been said.

"Look Holmes, my dear friend, I apologize for what I said. I allowed anger to overtake me and I briefly lost all reason." John Watson was a patient man, but sometimes his friend pushed him past the limits of his patience. Nevertheless, the doctor deeply regretted what he had said.

"It is I who should apologize, Watson. It was my mistake to think that I could say what I did and there would be no repercussions. We may not forget what was said, but I pray those words will not be uttered again by either one of us. Your friendship is too dear to me to lose it over words spoken in anger."

"Yes Holmes, ending our friendship over angry words would be the gravest mistake of all."

**It is my fervent desire that the words that we speak be well chosen and not cause for regret.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DECEMBER 11**

**Prompt- **From Sparky Dorian - Inspector Lestrade attends a surprise party.

There had been a lot of hard work involved in planning a surprise party for Sherlock Holmes. It was difficult to keep a secret from the consulting detective.

In the late afternoon on the day of the party, Lestrade sent a constable to 221B Baker Street to tell Holmes he was urgently needed at Scotland Yard and to please come right away.

"Watson, I am needed at Scotland Yard. Will you accompany me?" Holmes asked his friend as he donned his coat and hat.

"I am sorry Holmes, but I have to go out and call on a patient. If I was not needed, I would be right there with you," Watson told him. It was difficult to keep a straight face. He did not like lying to his friend, even in a good cause.

"Very well, I hope this business won't take long. I wonder what "little problem" Lestrade has for me this time?"

"Oh no doubt you will solve it with little trouble."

Watson's serious expression turned into a smile as soon as Holmes left the sitting room and went out the front door. Now the doctor had to scramble to get to Scotland Yard without being seen by Holmes.

By some miracle he made it with a few seconds to spare. Watson hid behind the open door to Lestrade's darkened office.

Several members of the police force were hiding in various places in the room. Inspector Gregson had squeezed himself under the desk. Inspector Bradstreet was concealed behind coats hanging on a coat rack. Constables Barrett and Anderson had taken their places behind the heavy drapes that covered the two large windows of Lestrade's office.

The men held their breath has they heard Lestrade telling Holmes, "This shouldn't take but a few moments of your time. Thank you for coming so promptly and so late in the day."

Before the two men entered the office, Holmes put out his hand to hold back Lestrade. "Wait! There is a rather large object on your desk. Did you put it there?"

"No Mr. Holmes, I did not." The Inspector was telling the truth; Gregson had placed it on the desk. "Perhaps I should turn up the gas light so we can take a look at it."

"Yes, but proceed with caution." Lestrade reached and turned up the gas light. The hidden occupants of the room revealed themselves and shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

The large object on the desk was revealed to be a beautifully decorated birthday cake. A bowl of punch sat beside it.

Sherlock Holmes was overwhelmed. No one had ever given him a surprise birthday party before. Watson saw his friend smile oh so briefly and knew that it was worth all the hard work on Lestrade's part. It was a token of the Inspector's great esteem for Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective.

**Dear Readers, I beg your indulgence if there are any grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors. This writer has been under the weather today.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DECEMBER 12**

**Prompt – **From Alice Wright - Watson discovers a volume of Aristotle on Holmes's bookshelf. What could the great detective need a book of philosophy for?

Watson held a large leather bound book in his hand. It had caught his eye as he passed Holmes' bookshelf. It appeared to be new. On the spine, in gold letters, was printed _Aristotle. _

He wondered why his friend had become interested in the ancient Greek philosopher. Holmes was not there to explain his interest in Aristotle; Watson sat down to examine the book.

Watson flipped the pages and stopped to read several of Aristotle's quotes that Holmes had underlined.

"_What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies."  
"Wishing to be friends is quick work, but friendship is a slow ripening fruit." _

"_Without friends, no one would want to live, even if he had all other goods."_

"_A friend is a second self." _

Aristotle had addressed many subjects: logic, ethics, mathematics, physics, metaphysics, theatre, art, biology, architecture, and medicine. He found it touching that Holmes found the passages concerning friendship to be so important as to be underlined.

He decided not to ask Holmes about his interest in the philosopher after all. He had found the answer already.

**Thank you for reading this. Which one of the quotes about friendship means the most to you dear Reader?**


	13. Chapter 13

**DECEMBER 13**

**Prompt- **from Poseidon - God of the Seas - Terrible luck.

The day had started off badly and gone downhill from there. First, Holmes had cut himself shaving in not one but three places. Then, he spilled tea down the front of his shirt and vest. Not only did it burn, but it made a rather large stain. Mrs. Hudson would not be happy about that.

On his way down the stairs that led from the sitting room to the front door of 221B Baker Street, he nearly tripped and fell. It was as if some invisible obstacle had been placed on the stairs to impede his mission for the day.

Once outside, it seemed as if every cabbie in London was blind or had gone stone deaf. It took him a good ten minutes for one to respond to him. Then, this particular cabbie seemed to have a terrible sense of direction. A trip that should have taken a quarter of an hour took an hour.

Finally, Holmes arrived at his destination. The place was crowded with people all on the same mission; shopping for Christmas gifts. The moment he had stepped inside, someone had bumped in to him without so much as a "beg your pardon".

Oh, the din of many people talking all at once! It was so noisy that he could not think. By the time he made it to the counter where the gift he was shopping for was displayed, he had been stepped on and elbowed countless times.

Then something much worse occurred. The moment he finally reached the counter, he saw the very item he had come to purchase being sold to someone else! Holmes turned around and made his way through the gauntlet of shoppers who seemed purposely bent on getting in his way.

Once outside, he hailed a cab. When the cab pulled up to the curb, it hit a large puddle and splashed dirty water all over Holmes' trousers.

A cold, wet, tired and very frustrated Sherlock Holmes was greeted by Mrs. Hudson at the front door. She saw that he was empty handed. He held up his hand to stop her from saying anything to him.

"Please, do not chide me, Mrs. Hudson. I was not successful in obtaining the gift for Dr. Watson. I have had the most terrible luck today."

"That is alright Mr. Holmes. Perhaps your luck will be much better tomorrow and you will meet with success in finding a gift for your friend," she told him.

"You mean I must go out again tomorrow and look for a gift for Watson?" he groaned.

"Yes I most certainly do!"

**Poor Holmes! It certainly was not his day. Hopefully, he will have better luck tomorrow! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DECEMBER 14**

**Prompt- **From I'm Nova - The swan clue

The only thing found on the calling card was a picture of two swans. One of these cards had been left at every major burglary in London for the last six months. There were no other clues to the identity of the person responsible for the robberies.

Lestrade was certain that it was a group doing the burglaries.. Holmes, however, had another idea.

"Inspector, when the perpetrators are apprehended, it will be a couple; a man and wife," the consulting detective informed him.

"Why do you say that, Mr. Holmes?" Lestrade was baffled.

Holmes held up the calling card. "Do you not know that swans mate for life?"

A week later, a husband and wife were caught breaking into the American ambassador's residence. Their greatest regret was not being caught, but the realization that once they were sent to prison, that they would be apart from each other for a very long time.

**I do not feel I rose to the challenge of this prompt very well. However, I am still glad I made the effort. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**December 15**

**Prompt- **From mrspencil - Watson visits his old medical school

* * *

It seemed like only yesterday that Dr. John Watson had walked the halls of the University of London medical school as a student. In reality, it had been a lifetime ago. When he returned to the school for a visit, he began to reflect on the unexpected path he had taken in his life.

It was before his time spent as an army surgeon in the 2nd Afghan War. Before he was wounded and invalided back to England. And most of all, long before he became the flat mate and friend of Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective.

Watson's medical career did not turn out as he had anticipated. He was not famous as a physician. He had no great practice with a large number of patients.

Instead, his renown had come from making a record of the exploits of Sherlock Holmes.

Watson was lost in thought and did not realize anyone was standing beside him until he heard a voice say, "Your career has not turned out as you expected, has it?"

The doctor turned to see Stamford, the one who had introduced him to Sherlock Holmes.

"No Stamford, it has not turned out as I expected, but I do not regret it for a moment." To be the friend and colleague of Sherlock Holmes was more than he could have asked for.

**Both Dr. Watson and this writer were in a mood for reflection. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**December 16**

**Prompt- **From Rockztar - Holmes is a genius of deduction, but what happens when someone outsmarts him, will Holmes be able to get over his ego in time to solve the crime, and save the day?

* * *

"Oh come now, Holmes!" Watson told his friend. "You have not suffered an eclipse of your powers of deduction. You have just been outsmarted by a little boy, that's all."

Sitting in his chair by the fireplace, the detective had pulled himself into a tight ball with his knees up to his chin. He looked like a morose eagle perched in its aerie; except eagles do not smoke pipes.

"But I should have known that the child would use misdirection to obtain his goal," Holmes sighed. "I have failed."

"You've only failed if you give up. Now is the time to confront him and ask him to return Mrs. Hudson's rolling pin before she returns from the shops."

"Yes, you are right. Why I let that child in the kitchen I do not know. Why he wanted the rolling pin I cannot fathom."

Watson was exasperated. "Does it matter why he took the thing? The real crime would be no pies or cookies for Christmas because Mrs. Hudson does not have the rolling pin to aid her in producing those delights of the season."

Holmes rose from his perch and left to ask Timothy, the next door neighbor's five year old son, to return Mrs. Hudson's rolling pin.

Not only did the great detective insure that there would be pies and cookies for Christmas, but the neighborhood cats were saved from the terror of Timothy chasing after them with a rolling pin.

**Yes, I know this is ridiculous, but I couldn't help myself! Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DECEMBER 17**

**Prompt- **From SheWhoScrawls – Socks

* * *

Mrs. Hudson asked herself, "Why should it be that every sock the man owned has a hole in it? She could not keep up with all the darning she had to do to Holmes' socks to keep them in a wearable condition.

One of her Christmas gifts to Holmes would be brand new socks. She would throw out every sock he owned. He could start the New Year with brand new socks and hopefully she would be free of darning at least for a little while. As a matter of fact, she would make it an early present and not wait until Christmas day to give them to him.

The landlady went to the shops and purchased enough pairs to last him a fortnight. Fourteen pairs of socks; surely that would be a more than ample supply. She returned with her purchase and waited until Holmes was away to make the replacement.

The new socks were identical to the old ones and he would be none the wiser or so she thought.

However, the appearance of darned socks is subtly different from brand new ones. Mrs. Hudson did not take this into account, but Holmes certainly did.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Holmes called out to her so loudly that half of London could have heard him. He had opened his dresser drawer the next morning to find fourteen pair of brand new socks. "What have you done with my socks?"

She entered his bedroom out of breath. "You called me, Mr. Holmes?'

"Mrs. Hudson, where are my socks?"

She pointed at the open drawer. "Right there."

"These are not my socks. " He held one between his thumb and forefinger as if he was holding a dead rat.

"Yes, they are Mr. Holmes. You had a great need for new ones. Consider them an earlier Christmas gift from me."

"I don't want new ones, I want my old ones." He sounded like a petulant child.

"I am sorry, but the old ones are now in the rubbish bin. Why on earth would you want them, when you have lovely new ones?" Mrs. Hudson was quickly becoming annoyed with him. She put with a lot from him, but this was the last straw. She was ready to box his ears.

"But they were lucky. I had great success in my work when I wore them."

"Mr. Holmes, more often than not you have been successful in your work and the socks had nothing to do with it. Besides you have said that you do not believe in luck."

"Well Mrs. Hudson, there are exceptions to every rule."

She would never understand him in a million years! "Yes, when it suits you." She huffed out of the room and returned with the rubbish bin.

Holmes removed the lid and looked down inside the bin. His beloved socks were there! Alas, so were apple cores, fish bones and all sorts of other rubbish on top of them . He slammed the lid back down and moaned, "My socks. My poor lucky socks!"

"Now Mr. Holmes, you will have to continue your work without them. You can do it. I have every confidence in you."

"Yes, I suppose I must. Please tell me; you haven't replaced my lucky handkerchiefs, have you?"

**This was somewhat out of character for Holmes, I know. We all have our little quirks, do we not?**

**Thanks for reading this bit of silliness!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DECEMBER 18**

**Prompt- **From embracetheweird - New year

* * *

Holmes had imbibed too much champagne on New Year's Eve and he felt its effects on New Year's Day. Every time he tried to raise his head from his pillow, it seemed as if the room was spinning.

Unfortunately, Watson was in much the same condition. He had not been able to make his way to his bedroom during the night and was lying on the settee.

"Watson!" the detective moaned. When he received no answer, he called out again. "Watson!"

The sound of Holmes' voice sounded like thunder in Watson's ears. Did his friend have to speak so loudly?

"What is it Holmes? Speak softly old man. My head is pounding!"

"Watson, what is to be done? How are we to recover from this awful hangover?"

The doctor sighed and said, "I do not know Holmes."

"But you are a physician; you are supposed to know these things. What are we to do? I do not wish to expire on New Year's Day."

Watson groaned. He was in no state for his friend's dramatics. "Holmes, lie still and quiet for now. Let me think of something." The doctor searched his befuddled brain for hangover cures. With great effort he finally recalled a few.

"Holmes, here are some hangover cures. Perhaps we can ask Mrs. Hudson to prepare one of these."

Watson enumerated the following cures-

"Pickle juice- a Polish cure"

"Boiled cabbage- a Hungarian cure."

"Buttermilk with three drops of lemon juice."

"Apple cider vinegar and bicarbonate of soda."

"Honey, lemon and cayenne pepper."

"Ginger tea with honey"

Holmes groaned and made no response to any of the suggested cures.

Watson called out to him, "Well Holmes, what shall it be?"

After waiting for several minutes and receiving no response from his friend, Watson willed himself to get up and go to Holmes' bedroom to see if the man was still among the living.

"Well Holmes, which cure shall it be?"

Holmes removed his hand from his face. Not only was his face its usual pale color, it looked a little green as well.

"Watson the ginger tea with honey, please. Just the thought of the other five cures make me feel quite ill."

The doctor recounted in his mind the list of cures he had enumerated and suddenly realized why Holmes felt ill. The very thought of drinking pickle juice brought on a sudden wave of nausea. Afraid to return to the sitting room, he sat on the edge of Holmes' bed.

"Yes, ginger tea with honey. Most definitely the best choice." Now if he could only muster the strength to call for Mrs. Hudson!

**Please note- This writer had never tried any of the hangover cures mentioned in this chapter!**

**It is hoped that Holmes and Watson resolve to not drink so much next New Year's Eve! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DECEMBER 19**

**Prompt- **From Wordwielder - Christmas cookies

Something about the precision required for baking appealed to Sherlock Holmes. Precise measurements of ingredients could bring about delicious results. The one and only time that Mrs. Hudson permitted him in her kitchen was during the time she baked Christmas cookies. She found his assistance invaluable and rather amusing.

His assistance was invaluable due to the fact that he measured out all the ingredients and all she had to do was mix them together. It saved her a great deal of time.

His assistance was amusing because he somehow managed to get flour and sugar in his hair, on his nose and chin and often on his clothes. For a brief period of time, he looked like a little boy who had suddenly grown very tall. It was the one time during the year that she was able to witness the child like delight in his eyes as he took the first bite of the finish product.

Somehow, seeing him enjoy the very first Christmas cookie made up for all the aggravation he caused her during the rest of the year!

**I know this chapter was quite brief, but I hope it gets the point across. Being with the people that mean the most to us is the most important thing we can do during the holidays.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DECEMBER 20**

**Prompt- **From mrspencil - things which go bump in the night

Dear Readers, it's back! Read on and you will see what I mean.

* * *

It was loose in 221B. During the day the creature had hidden itself, hanging unobserved under the curtains in the sitting room. Now that the house was dark and quiet, it emerged to commence its nocturnal life. It flew around the sitting room a few times enjoying the freedom of the night.

However, the creature soon discovered that it was a restricted life. There were many objects that it bumped into while flying around in the sitting room. It would land to recover from colliding with various objects in the room and then take off again.

At first, the sound of the creature bumping into things in the sitting room failed to register in Holmes' sleeping brain. Then their increasing frequency awakened him. He rose from his bed to investigate the source of the sound.

He left his bed and entered the sitting room. Something brushed his cheek and he struggled not to cry out. He stood still, trying to decide what his next course of action should be.

The next time, something swooped across the top of his head. Holmes jumped and let loose a curse that would have made a sailor blush. It was imperative that he find out what the creature was and dispatch it with all speed possible.

When the creature made its third pass at him, Holmes saw what it was. It was that infernal bat!

Holmes ran down to the front door and flung it open, even though cold December air was filling the house. Then he returned to the sitting room to face his winged adversary. He picked up the small broom that hung with the poker beside the fireplace and swung it at the bat.

"Go now! Leave this house. Go out into the freedom of wide open spaces. Go, I say!" Holmes swung the broom at the creature, encouraging it to fly out of the room. He chased it down the stairs and out of the house.

He slammed the front door closed; satisfied that he had finally gotten the bat out of the house. While leaning against the closed door to catch his breath, he heard a loud thump on the other side.

Once outside in the freedom of the open air, the bat decided that this outside world was too large for him and it much preferred to be inside the house. As it recovered from crashing into the closed door, he plotted its return to the warm, closed confines of 221B Baker Street.

**The bat may be out of the house, but Holmes is not rid of his nemesis and he knows it. I wonder how the bat will plan its return to the warm, cozy interior of 221B?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DECEMBER 21**

From Alice Wright - A discussion of the winter solstice

As daylight quickly deepened into darkness, Watson felt inwardly driven to get home as soon as possible. He knew it was the winter solstice and the shortest day of the year. However, reason is one thing, instinct another.

Holmes sat by the fire staring into the flames, smoking his pipe. They fire provided the only light in the darkened sitting room. He would be glad when his friend was home. Like Watson, he knew that it was the shortest day of the year.

He was relieved to hear the front door open and the sound of Watson's footsteps as the climbed the stairs to the sitting room.

When the doctor entered the room, Holmes said, "I am glad to see you. This will be a long night and I am glad of your company."

Watson crossed the room and sat in his chair opposite his friend. "I am glad to be home. There is something about the darkness that makes one feel that being at home is the best place to be."

"Yes Watson, home is the best place to be now and the light of friendship makes the longest night of the year bearable," Holmes told him.

Watson reminded him. "You are quite right, Holmes. Also, remember that this long night only comes once a year. From now on the days will increase in length and that lets us know that darkness will not always prevail."

**Dear Readers, it is good to remember that darkness does not last forever. As one who suffers from Seasonal Affective Disorder, I must remind myself of this frequently.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**DECEMBER 22**

**Prompt- **From Spockologist - Decorating a Christmas tree.

Watson was so very proud of the beautiful hand blown glass ornaments he had purchased for the Christmas tree. He was fortunate to have found the last box available in all of London. He cradled the package in his arms like a newborn infant as he hurried home to 221B Baker Street. People jostled him and bumped into him constantly and he wondered if he would make it home with the ornaments intact.

He was only a few steps from the front door when the thing he had been so concerned about happened. A young mother running after her two little boys ran smack into Watson, causing him to drop the box. He was heartsick when he heard the box hit the ground and the ornaments within it shatter.

The woman was very apologetic, but there was nothing to be done. When Watson opened the box, there was nothing left but shards of glass. He acknowledged the woman's apology, scooped up the box and took it inside the house.

When he entered the sitting room, Holmes could help but see the crestfallen look on his friend's face. It was obvious that Watson was quite upset and disappointed.

"Watson, what on earth has happened to you?"

"They're broken. Every single one of them." The doctor opened the battered box to reveal the broken ornaments. "Now we have nothing for decorating our Christmas tree."

It concerned Holmes to see his usually cheerful friend so sad. He spent a few minutes smoking his pipe to facilitate thinking about a solution for the situation.

Suddenly he rose from his chair and went to his chemistry equipment. "Come Watson, I have an idea." He pointed to the many empty test tubes lying on the table. "We will make our own ornaments. They will not be like the ones you purchase, but they will grace our Christmas tree with color."

Holmes began carefully mixing chemicals to make different color liquids. He made red, green and blue liquids. Then he and Watson carefully filled test tubes with the liquids. He asked Mrs. Hudson for ribbon, which gladly provided. The three of them tied a piece of ribbon around each test tube and hung them on the tree.

Once their work was completed, the three of them stood and admired their work. The glow of the firelight was reflected in the liquid in the test tubes. It was a beautiful and uniquely decorated Christmas tree.

**It was not the Christmas tree that Watson had planned, but Holmes and Mrs. Hudson helped him make it beautiful anyway. Friendship is the greatest gift.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DECEMBER 23**

**Prompt- **From Poseidon - God of the Seas - Sherlock Holmes and Watson in their twilight years.

Holmes had retired to beekeeping in Sussex and Watson had retired from the practice of medicine. The two friends shared a small cottage and were quite content with their life.

However, it was not without its challenges. When two people have lived together so long, they can really begin to get on each other's nerves. Watson had become hard of hearing and Holmes found it necessary to repeat himself two or three times before his friend could understand him. This tested the limits of the retired detective's patience.

However, he was not without faults of his own. Holmes left newspapers and books laying everywhere. It was difficult to walk around in their sitting room without stepping on a newspaper or tripping over a book. Late one evening, poor Watson tripped and fell over a stack of books.

"Holmes, how many times have I asked you to put away your books and papers?" Watson fumed.

"Watson, how many times have I told you to watch out for the books and papers on the floor?"

The doctor picked up books and papers, as many as he could hold in his arms and opened the front door. He then proceeded to toss them out on the lawn.

By this time, Holmes was nearly apoplectic. He shouted, "Watson, what on earth are you doing?"

Watson turned to his friend in all innocence and said, "But you told me to throw the books and papers out the door."

**I wonder which will happen first. Will Holmes start picking up his books and papers? Or will Watson get a hearing aid?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DECEMBER 24**

**Prompt- **From Sparky Dorian – Secrets

* * *

S- Sherlock Holmes

E- expected

C- criminals to

R- return to the scene of the crime

E- especially

T- the most

S- stupid ones.

And that was no secret to anyone.

**If you are able kind readers, please forgive this very brief journey into the land of the ridiculous! Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DECEMBER 25**

**Prompt- **From mrspencil - a past christmas is recalled

* * *

How far back can one recall Christmas memories? Sherlock Holmes remembered his very first one. The memory was hazy; faded like an old photograph.

A little boy no more than eighteen months old, toddled towards the enormous Christmas tree that graced the family's parlor. The colored ornaments shone brightly in light cast from the fireplace. He was fascinated by them. His little fingers reached out for one of the ornaments hanging from the lowest branch of the tree. As he took it from the branch, the tree swayed and started to fall.

"Sherlock!" someone yelled as they pulled the child away just in time before the tree crashed to the floor. Sherlock started crying. His big brother, Mycroft, had pulled him away just in time.

Mycroft held Sherlock close and whispered in his ear, "You're safe little brother. I'll always look after you."

The memory of that Christmas and being pulled to safety would always be remembered by Sherlock Holmes with great fondness.

**A sentimental childhood memory for the great detective. It just proves that he is as human as the rest of us.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
